Es poco frecuente encontrar a alguien que nos haga felices
by Chibinaruhina
Summary: Ella ya no estaba, me encontraba confuso... No le habia tomado importancia a que ella estuviera y ahora que no esta... No puedo dormir, ni comer... El solo pensar que ella ya no puede ser tratada como humana me hace hervir la sangre y llenarme de furia..!
1. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

Es poco frecuente encontrar a alguien que nos haga felices.

Gray-Sama…

_Ese dia Gray se sentía extraño, algo le faltaba pero aun no descubría que. Entonces se encontró a si mismo sentado comiendo ese emparedado pegajoso el mismo de aquella vez ,y dijo ''asi se come, Juvia'' entonces se dio cuenta…Juvia no se había aparecido ese dia por el Gremio…algo muy dentro lo hacía sentirse inquieto, pero lo dejo pasar. _

_Casualmente preguntaba a Mirajane o a Erza si la habían visto pero siempre recibia la misma respuesta, paso algo de tiempo, quizás días y todo se torno extraño cada vez …_

Oye Mirajane haz visto a Juvia? -Quien es juvia?

…La Maga tipo agua que se unio a nuestro gremio en el incidente de Fanthom Lord! Juvia Loxar! .. Esa JUVIA!

-Gray no te exaltes! No se quien es, en nuestro gremio no hay una chica con ese nombre.

Donde esta el maestro?

-Esta en una reunión con el consejo, creo que vuelve mañana.

Agh..

-Gray! Vamos a ir a una misión nocturna y tu vienes con nosotros!

-No eres el único.

-A nosotros también nos arrastro a esto.

-Aye.

(Ya en el camino)

Erza, cual es la misión?

-Es asistir a un baile y cuidar a un caballero, que dice teme ser asesinado esta noche.

-Y donde es el dichoso baile?

-Es en una residencia en la zona lujosa de Fiore.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí.

-Buenas noches, venimos de Fairy Tail, Venimos a cuidar al caballero Jons.

-Muy bien, pasen.

Todos se fueron a cambiar, por mas que fuera una misión, no dejaba de ser un baile y tenían que estar presentables para aparecer al lado del Caballero Jons y cuidar de el.

-Wooooo, Comida! (babea)

-No coma mucho Natsu-san, o de regreso en el carruaje vomitara…

-Dejalo Wendy, no pasa nada.

-Lucy-san…

_En una esquina se podía observar a Gray malhumorado, tenia que encontrarse esa noche en una misión, en un baile, cuidando a una persona, cuando no pudo cuidar a un Nakama y ahora nadie la recordaba mas que el. _

_ En eso las luces se apagaron y se oyo una voz en el micrófono ''Ahora les presentamos el show de la noche, esta persona es una experta bailarina de un estilo exótico de música, y Aquí la tienen! Les presento a Ame-Chan_

_El rostro de Gray quedo perplejo al ver a una Juvia con una traje ajustado y revelador de Gitana, era Juvia sin duda. Danzo y Danzo tan maravillosa, sus caderas se contoneaban con tal estilo y su vientre hiba y venia de arriba abajo, todo un espectáculo y un deleite visual para los caballeros._

_La chica Bajo del escenario. Las luces se apagaron, y Gray la perdió de vista, El baile siguió y un Gray preocupado y aliviado al mismo tiempo salio corriendo tras la peliazul._

-Ame-chan, quédate aquí, usa esa habitación para cambiarte, ahora vuelvo, ire por la paga, por la función de esta noche.

-Muy bien señor representante, lo que usted ordene.

JUVIAAA! JUVIAAA!

_Gray se encontraba abriendo todas las puertas del pasillo donde perdió el rastro de Juvia. Cuando de repente se encontró a una Juvia semidesnuda en una habitación mirándolo fijamente con ojos sin brillo, ojos que parecían sin vida._

-No te atrevas a acercarte o gritare.

Que?, Juvia, me recuerdas no?

-Quien eres tu? Si quieres que me presente en algún lugar tienes que hablar con Representante-san.

…eh?! Estas jugando conmigo no? , Tu eres una maga de Fairy Tail tipo agua!

-Yo no se usar magia, y no estoy en ningún gremio.

Tu tienes la marca en la pierna derecha en el muslo.

-Quieres ver que no la tengo?, Mira.

_Esa chica que el creía su Juvia se encontraba ahí frente a el y no tenia la marca de fairy tail._

_A lo que el se sintió confuso… y un recuerdo vino a su mente._

_FLASH BACK_

_Maestro, que pasaría si alguien deja de ser miembro de fairy tail o nos traiciona?_

_-Eso es muy fácil, a esa persona se le borra la marca de nuestro gremio y olvida todos sus recuerdos sobre el, y nosotros gradualmente los de esa persona, pero de igual manera se guarda un registro y lo que hizo para ser vetado._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Oh no..

Juvia tienes que venir conmigo, te llevare al Gremio, el maestro quizás pueda solucionarlo, debe tener un registro de que fuiste miembro, quizás pueda devolverte tus recuerdos y ayudarnos a descubrir que le paso a tu magia.

-Nose quien eres, ya te lo eh dicho, vete aquí o te ira mal.

-Ame-chan, parece que tienes un comprador, un adinerado quiere convertirte en su esposa… Oye quien eres tu?, que haces aquí? Fuera! Esta chica es mi mina de oro! No te atrevaz a tocarla! Y tu por que no me llamaste rápido, mira como estas, no te crei capaz! Eres una tonta!

Juvia recibió un par de golpes por el Representante-san, al creer que ella había perdido su validez como dama. Se armo tremenda guerra con ese hombre, gray estaba furioso, lo golpeo un par de veces con los puños pero no resistio y uso su..

Gray/Juvia-ICE MAKE

Despues de unos minutos, los chicos fueron detrás de el, y pidieron disculpas por destrozar parte de la casa del caballero Jons, cedaron a Gray y se lo llevaron de vuelta al gremio.

AL OTRO DIA

-Oye antes que nada, quiero que escuches algo, esa chica es una esclava, es propiedad de ese hombre y nosotros no podemos intervenir, no tenemos jurisdicción sobre un caso asi.

Que estas diciendo Erza?

-Que tienes que entender que no puedes atacar a la gente asi como asi, no tenias derecho a atacar a alguien. Fairy tail se disculpo con el Señor representante y al parecer no nos demandara con el consejo por golpearlo sin razón aparente.

No era suficiente razón golpearlo, por agredir a juvia?

-Esa chica al ser una esclava no es legalmente un ser humano por lo que no justifica tu acción…

DEJAME SOLO! VETE DE AQUÍ! NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Maestro, quizás esta sea una pregunta rara… pero de igual manera le preguntare.

¿Puede alguien que ya no tenga la marca de Fairy Tail volver a ponérsela y recuperar sus recuerdos sobre que estuvo aquí?

-Mmm… Eso no puede ser posible, Quizas si preguntas a Mavis ella pueda encontrar una solución a eso.

-Encontrarme a mi?

-Ohh Mavis, Gray tiene una pregunta que hacerte.

Mavis, existe la posibilidad de que una antigua Ada recupere sus recuerdos?

-Es posible.

Eso es encerio?, que se tiene que hacer para lograrlo?

-Tienes que hacer que esa persona recuerde su amor por este Gremio, o por alguien de aquí que la recuerde, si consigues que alguien la recuerde y ella también recuerda, su marca se revelara mas brillante que nunca.

Gracias Mavis! La traeré de vuelta Seguro!

-Eh?..

_Gray sale corriendo de la habitación intentando encontrar a la única persona que conoce que puede ayudar a encontrar a Juvia._

Erza! Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Jellal?

-No, no lose, el viaja por todo Fiore, asi que no se donde podrias encontrarlo.

Pasa algo?

Saldré a una misión!, La encontrare, Seguro!

Buscare por todas partes…

_Gray se preparó para su misión y sus amigos decidieron a acompañarlo. Nunca lo habían visto tan preocupado después de lo de Deliora y Lyon, asi que decidieron ir con él. Pasaron por algunos gremios preguntando por ''Juvia'' pero no la conocían, no sabían quién era… Paso un mes y sus amigos decidieron que era momento de volver, no podían estar vagando sin rumbo, dejarían algunos afiches con su descripción y los pondrían por todos lados y esperarían que los llamaran, tenían que volver…pero Gray…_

No volveré, Vuelvan ustedes si quieren..

-Gray!

Erza… esto es importante para mí.

-Entiendo. Volveremos con provisiones y más ayuda.

_DOS SEMANAS ATRÁS_

_-Representante-san, pasa algo?_

_-Ame chan los preparativos están listos, mañana iras con tu nuevo dueño._

_-Nuevo dueño? _

_-Si no es para persona, es un hombre de estatus, esta muy interesado en ti asi que se amable._

_-Sabe usted que le debo mucho por cuidar de mi, cuando me encontró en la calle sin memoria pero… yo no permití de ningún modo que usted me vendiera. ME NIEGO! Puedo seguir trabajando para usted pero no aceptare que me lleven._

_-Mira esta es un persona de poder y no por que te niegues significa que alguien te ara caso, tu ya no puedes ser tratada como humana, eres mi esclava!_

_-Que?.. como paso esto?.._

_Juvia poseía una gran confusión en su mente, no podía entender que estaba pasando ni por que. _

_-Ame chan! Que te sucede!..._

_Juvia se desmayó por tratar de recordar que había pasado con ella y mientras se encontraba inconsciente fue llevada con su nuevo dueño. _

_EN EL PRESENTE_

La encontrare es seguro!

mmm..Ella era una bailarina exótica no?, Buscare en algunos burdeles y bares y seguro daré con ella.

Disculpe conoce a una chica que suele bailar vestida de gitana, de cabello azul y ojos azules pero mas oscuros, de piel blanca y una profunda mirada.?

-Creo que el encargado la ha visto, pero salio se encuentra de viaje.

Sabe donde puedo encontrarlo?

-Esta … camino a Crocus creo que puedes alcansarlo, su nombre es Johan.

Muchas gracias!

UNA SEMANA ATRÁS

Señorita Ame, el Joven quiere comprarle ropa nueva, quiere que su futura esposa luzca su hermosa belleza junto a el.

-Yo nunca acepte casarme con el.

Señorita son nuestras ordenes, tenemos que llevarla de compras, por favor podría facilitarnos el trabajo?

-Esta bien, no quiero ocacionarles problemas.

Muchas gracias Señorita Ame (reverencia)

Por aquí por favor. Iremos a Crocus la capital de Fairy tail para conseguirle la mejor ropa digna de la futura señora de Bastia.

Juvia solo se atenía a mirar por la ventana del carruaje sin imaginarse que esa persona era parte de sus memorias las cuales ya no recordaba.

PRESENTE

Señor Johan! Por fin lo encontré tarde un par de días en encontrarlo!

Disculpe el atrevimiento, mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster y soy un mago de Fairy Tail, quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Adelante Muchacho.

Usted conoce o ha visto a una chica, una baliarina vestida de gitana, de cabello y ojos azules?

-Oh claro que la conozco, se llama Ame-San no? Quería contratarla para mi Bar pero el representante es un tacaño, cobra una fortuna por presentación.

Sabe algo de ella y de su representante? Como los contacto antes?

-Oh eso… tienen una dirección en un anuncio del periódico. Pero escuche que Ame fue vendida.

Vendida? Sabes a quien?

-Toma, tengo un periódico conmigo, allí debe seguir su anuncio y debería estar la dirección.

Muchas Gracias señor Johan se lo agradezco mucho!

_Un gray preocupado salio corriendo con periódico en mano, muy buen es esta la dirección, esta muy cerca del Gremio… perplejo no pudo mas que ignorar esto e ir de prisa a Dicho Gremio algo nostálgico por encontrarse quizás con esa persona aquella que comparte su estilo de magia._

Ahí alguien aquí?

-Que sucede chico, es de noche, tengo sueño…

Quien eres?

-Soy el secretario de representante san bueno… porque sigo tan educado, el maldito se fue apenas le pagaron por ame chan y no me dio mi liquidación y además me puso de albacea en todas sus deudas de juego, es una persona horrible!

Sabes donde esta ella!? Donde esta lluvia!?

-mmm Ame-chan fue vendida a un rico de un gremio.

Quien es esa persona, sabes donde puedo encontrarla?

-Es alguien muy famoso, hasta participo en los juegos mágicos. Tiene 26 años y tiene el cabello blanco… cual era su nombre?...

LYON BASTIA!

-ooohh si ese era su nombre.

_Mas que preocupado se encontraba confuso… era su amigo de la infancia pero que era eso de que compro a Juvia…?_


End file.
